Un étudiant comme les autres Ou pas
by Pandadoudoucornu
Summary: Giotto Vongola, chef de la plus dangereuse famille italienne et par conséquent la mafia italienne, a été aperçu à plusieurs reprises dans de nombreux lieux publiques à travers le mode. il semblerait que lui et ses hommes soient à la recherche de son fils et héritier : Tsunayoshi Vongola. Ce dernier serait introuvable depuis environ un an...
1. I Fugue ?

**Salut salut ! J'ai eu une petite idée dans le métro ce matin et j'ai décidé que ça serait cool de l'écrire !  
J'espère qu'elle vous plaira bande de moches peroxydés **

**BONNE LECTURE ^_-**

* * *

 _Giotto Vongola, chef de la plus dangereuse famille italienne et par conséquent la mafia italienne,  
a été aperçu à plusieurs reprises dans de nombreux lieux publiques à travers le mode.  
il semblerait que lui et ses hommes soient à la recherche de son fils et héritier : Tsunayoshi Vongola.  
Ce dernier serait introuvable depuis environ un an._

 _Nous vous conseillons donc la plus grande prudence. Ces hommes sont extrêmement dangereux.  
La police internationale s'est également mise à la recherche du Vongola Decimo pour pouvoir faire rapidement cesser les déplacements de ces criminels._

 _Les dernières informations que nous avons disent que Daemon Spade et ses jumeaux, Mukuro et Chrome, auraient été vus en Roumanie. Asari Ugetsu, Knuckle et leurs fils Ryohei et Yamamoto seraient encore aux Etats-Unis aux dernières nouvelles. Et la dernière fois que Giotto Vongola a été aperçu avec son fidèle bras droit, G et le fils de ce dernier Hayato, ils étaient encore en Inde. Nous avons malheureusement perdu toutes traces du reste de la famille Vongola mais promettons de vous prévenir dès qu..._

La radio fut éteinte d'un geste agacé par un jeune homme. Ce dernier marmonna plusieurs insultes et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en traînant des pieds. Il laissa un long soupir d'apaisement quand l'eau chaude s'abattit sur son corps, détendant ses muscles. Alors qu'il passait la teinture noire sur ses cheveux incoiffables, il repensa aux informations de la matinée et un rire moqueur lui échappa. Comme si sa famille allait arrêter ses déplacements après l'avoir retrouvé. Tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient de la mafia. Croyaient-ils vraiment que la mafia n'existaient qu'en Italie ? L'influence de cette dernière s'était étendue sur le monde entier depuis sa naissance.

Comme vous l'auriez compris, ce jeune homme était le très recherché Tsunayoshi Vongola. Et oui, il était le Decimo Vongola et cela faisait bien bientôt un an qu'il jouait au chat et à la souris avec sa famille. Il s'était étonné lui-même à trouver cela amusant. Enfin jusqu'à ce que son père n'en fasse des siennes.

Il n'oubliera jamais quand son père avait débarqué à Rome et s'était précipité sur l'estrade lors d'une messe du Pape qui était retransmise dans le monde entier. Il avait arraché le micro au vieil homme et avait supplié à son fils de revenir tout de suite en lui promettant de lui offrir sa glace préférée si il le faisait tout de suite. Il avait ensuite menacé de mort toute famille qui tenterait quoi que ce soit sur lui si jamais ils le retrouvaient avant eux. Sur le coup, Tsuna n'avait pas trop su comment réagir. Il avait hésité entre rire de son père qui se tapait une des plus grandes hontes de sa vie en montrant le papa poule qu'il était au monde entier, pas qu'il en ait quelque chose à faire mais bon. Soit être ému de le voir si inquiet de sa disparition. Finalement il avait décidé de rire et d'être légèrement irrité. Il savait se défendre tout de même !

Mais bon. C'est comme ça qu'il aimait son père. Sa famille.  
Ils étaient pire que surprotecteurs

Mais il avait malgré tout réussi à s'échapper du manoir Vongola et de l'Italie au nez et à la barbe de ses gardiens, de ceux de son père et de tous les mafieux qui travaillaient pour eux et/ou avec eux. Et ce n'était pas rien !  
Bon, il s'était tout de même fait prendre deux fois.

Tsuna sorti de sa douche, nu avec seulement une serviette sur ses cheveux, et traversa plusieurs pièces sales et en mauvais état pour entrer dans ce qu'il lui servait de chambre. Il attrapa un simple tee-shirt par dessus lequel il enfila sa chemise d'uniforme et entra dans son pantalon. Il retourna dans la cuisine et se fit tranquillement couler un café serré. Ça ne valait pas les cafés italiens mais c'était déjà meilleur que les breuvages immondes qui leur étaient donné par la machine du lycée, pensa-t-il en portant le liquide chaud à ses lèvres.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide et il reprit le fil de ses pensées là où les avait laissées. Il s'était en effet fait prendre par son cousin Xanxus, le chef de la Varia, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre un avion pour quitter New-York. Ce dernier l'avait rattrapé après quelques heures de course poursuite dans l'immense ville et l'avait plaqué contre un mur, son flingue collé contre sa tempe. Après l'avoir insulté de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui étaient passés par la tête, le plus vieux avait tenté de le tirer jusqu'à la demeure familiale. Mais bien entendu Tsuna ne s'était pas laissé faire et était fermement resté les pieds sur le sol américain malgré la difficulté due à la force de Xanxus. Puis il avait gentiment rappelé à ce dernier la dette qu'il avait envers lui pour l'avoir aidé à se mettre en couple avec son second Squalo. Il se rappellera toujours de la grimace déçue qu'avait tiré Xanxus à cet instant. Il avait apparemment grandement espéré assister à ce qui sera sans doute la pire engueulade de toute sa courte vie.

Ah ben oui ! Quand sa famille le retrouvera, il était _sûr_ qu'il allait le sentir passer. Rien que d'y penser un frisson désagréable remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Tsuna secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ses pensées désagréables. C'est mauvais pour le moral de penser à ce genre de chose dès le matin !

Xanxus avait finalement acquiescer et c'est légèrement boudeur qu'il l'avait laissé quitter l'Amérique sans rien dire au reste des Vongola. Il était sûrement été allé embêter son amant pour se consoler.  
La deuxième fois où il s'était fait avoir... Il avait vraiment été stupide en fait. Son grand cœur le perdrait un jour, on lui avait répété tellement de fois ! Il en avait eu la preuve en direct ce jour là ! C'était quand il avait décidé de visiter un peu l'Allemagne.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Tsuna releva la tête de la carte qu'il tenait dans sa main et remis correctement ses lunettes de soleil quand il entendit un reniflement bruyant derrière lui. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un petit garçon qui devait avoir pas plus de 3 ans et qui semblait perdu. Il tenait serré dans ses bras un vieux bout de tissus qui semblait avoir vécu la troisième et la quatrième guerres mondiales et ses yeux rouge brillaient de larmes contenues._

 _- **Papa...** Renifla-t-il doucement alors que tout son petit corps tremblait sous les sanglots._

 _Tsuna écarquilla légèrement les yeux en reconnaissant l'accent italien et s'approcha de l'enfant sans plus pouvoir se retenir. Le gamin sembla être prêt à partir en courant en voyant un inconnu s'approcher de lui mais quand il vit l'immense sourire chaleureux de l'homme, il resta où il était._

 _- **Hey petit !** Fit gentiment le Decimo Vongola en italien d'une voix douce et rassurante. **Tu es perdu ? Est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide à retrouver ton Papa ?**_

 _Le garçon écarquilla comiquement les yeux et ouvrit la bouche en un "o". Il s'essuya rapidement les yeux et offrit un grand sourire timide à l'homme qui lui avait parlé. Le gamin s'apprêta à reprendre la parole mais une voix froide intervint dans le dos de Tsuna, le coupant._

 _- **Tu fais un geste et tu es mort.**_

 _Se fut au tour de Tsuna d'écarquiller les yeux en sentant le canon froid d'un revolver se poser contre sa nuque. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se retourner pour frapper son adversaire, la petite main du garçon l'arrêta et il s'écria en direction de son agresseur :_

 _ **\- Attends Papa ! Ne le tue pas c'est Tonton Tsuna !**_

 _Il y eu un moment de silence avant que le père ne mette un mot sur la même pensée qui avait traversé l'esprit des deux adultes._

 _- **Pardon ?**_

 _Tsuna retint un cri de surprise au dernier moment quand il fut retourner avec brusquerie mais il ne put le retenir éternellement surtout quand il croisa deux yeux rouges brillant d'une lueur qu'il connaissait bien._

 _- **Enma !?** Le boss des Shimon ne fit que cligner des yeux sous la surprise. **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**_

 _ **\- Et bien, j'avais promis à Yuri de l'amener à Europa Park qui est à Rust et...** Le rouge sembla alors reprendre ses esprits et se mis à secouer son ami malgré les cris de protestations de ce dernier. **Non mais tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Comment peux-tu me demander ça alors que c'est toi qui est traqué dans tous les coins du monde ? Alors que c'est toi qui a disparu du jour au lendemain sans donner de nouvelles ni rien ?**_

 _Il arrêta de le secouer pour plonger ses yeux furieux et emplis d'inquiétude dans ceux habités d'une petite lueur de culpabilité de Tsuna._

 _- **Est-ce que tu sais à quel point nous nous sommes inquiétés ?** S'enquit-il._

 _Touché de voir à quel point Enma tenait à lui, Tsuna s'excusa longuement et lui expliqua la situation et les raisons de sa fuite. Après quelques minutes à se faire crier dessus et tenter de se faire pardonner par un Shimon en colère, ce dernier éclata de rire en pensant aux conséquences auxquelles son meilleur ami allait devoir faire face._

 _- **Tu vas mourir Tsuna.** Ricana-t-il avec une petite pointe de satisfaction malsaine._

 _Ce dernier le fusilla du regard mais ne pu que penser que cette phrase résumait parfaitement ce qu'il pensait de la réaction de sa famille lors de leurs retrouvailles._

 _Ils repartirent ensuite chacun de leur côté un fois que Yuri eut fait un gros câlin à son Tonton préféré et que Tsuna ait fait promettre Enma de ne rien dire à sa famille si ce n'était qu'il allait bien._

 ** _Fin Flash Back_**

Tsunayoshi grimaça et posa sa tasse vide dans l'évier. Alors qu'il la lavait, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire, pour la cent millième fois de puis ce jour là, qu'il était le plus parfait des abrutis. Il n'y avait pas plus ressemblants que Yuri et son père ! A ce stade là ce n'était même plus qu'ils se ressemblaient, c'étaient carrément des sosies, des clones ! C'en était parfois effrayant. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas reconnaître son filleul alors que lui l'avait reconnu malgré son déguisement ? Quel indigne parrain il faisait ! Il avait tellement honte de lui qu'il se tirerait bien une balle dans la tête. Pas qu'on le laisserait mourir mais bon. Passons.

Tsuna reposa la tasse propre et sèche dans le placard et retourna encore une fois dans la salle de bain pour mettre ses lentilles et pour se maquiller. Il y avait pris goût depuis qu'un ami qu'il s'était fait durant l'année et qui était tatoueur lui avait demandé si il pouvait le relooker. Il s'y était donné à cœur joie et le résultat n'avait pas déplu à Tsuna qui, depuis ce jour, avait adopté ce look.

Après s'être lavé les dents et avoir tenté de se coiffer sans trop y croire, le jeune homme mis ses chaussures et jeta un dernier regard au miroir sur la porte. Il avait teint ses cheveux originellement châtains en noir avec une petite mèche violette qui tombait sur son front. Il s'était fait des piercings et portait désormais deux anneaux à l'oreilles droites et un à la lèvre inférieure. Autour de son cou il y avait une chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait un anneau du ciel des Vongola. Il était faux bien sûr, le vrai était au doigt de son père, mais il prouvait qu'il était le successeur au titre de Boss de la Famille. Il avait également un petit tatouage sur le cou qui représentait une petite flamme noire avec le kanji du ciel stylisé au centre. Ses yeux maintenant bleus étaient entourés d'eye liner, rendant son regard plus envoûtant. Il était méconnaissable. Tsuna enfila alors des mitaines noires, se sentant bien plus à l'aise avec des gants et s'estimant assez beau, il sortit après un sourire narquois en direction de son reflet.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui et s'éloigna de la maison délabrée d'une démarche souple et calme. Sachant qu'il était recherché, Tsuna n'avait pas tenté de se prendre une chambre à l'hôtel ou de louer un studio. Même si il en avait les moyens, il savait que plus il laissait de traces et plus il avait des chances de se faire retrouver. C'est pourquoi il habitait dans une maison abandonnée et relativement éloignée de la ville et qu'il avait déniché un petit boulot pour pouvoir se nourrir et faire marcher la chaudière pour se doucher. Il était plutôt fier de lui.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'entrée de l'université de Namimori, il ne s'arrêta pas un instant et ne jeta même pas un regard à la façade pourtant magnifique du bâtiment pour s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Il regarda son emploie du temps affiché dans l'entrée et alla s'installer dans l'amphithéâtre qui avait été annoncé sur le planning. Il prit une place au troisième rang et enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles avant de sortir un livre de son sac et de commencer tranquillement sa lecture, se coupant totalement du monde extérieur.

Il s'était inscrit à cette université sur un coup de tête et ne le regrettait pas. Si cette ville était toute petite et très peu connue, elle pouvait se vanter de son niveau scolaire qui était au plus haut avec de très bons professeurs et donc des cours de très bonnes qualités. Tsuna s'était inscrit en lettres appliquées avec option philosophie sans grande espérance et avait été agréablement surpris au point de décider de rester pour suivre les cours, même si se poser augmentait les risques de se faire attraper.

Il tourna la page de son ouvrage mais ne put malheureusement pas finir son chapitre parce que le professeur de philosophie entra et leur annonça qu'aujourd'hui ils allaient étudier la diversité des opérations vitales et de leur unicité dans l'âme. Aussitôt Tsuna eut un grand sourire et sortit rapidement de quoi noter pour ensuite porter toute son attention aux paroles du professeur. Il se plongea avec délice dans la la joie la plus pure et la plus lumineuse qu'offrait la philosophie dans sa recherche de la Vérité *****

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, les élèves se précipitèrent en direction de la cafétéria, se bousculant sans ménagement pour arriver les premiers et ainsi pouvoir manger le katsudon avant la rupture de stock. Tsuna quand à lui, rangea tranquillement ses affaires avant de sortir sans se presser, la tête encore perdue dans son cours qu'il estimait plus qu'intéressant. il sortit du campus, toujours avec la même allure, et se dirigea vers une petit restaurant de sushis délicieuse qu'il avait découverte il y a peu mais dont il ne pouvait plus se passer.

\- **Bonjour !**

 **\- Oh ! Sawada-kun ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Très bien Takeshi-san, j'espère que vous aussi.**

 **\- Parfaitement comme d'habitude ! Je te sers comme d'habitude je présume ?**

 **\- Je veux bien s'il vous plaît ! Vos sushis sont vraiment les meilleurs, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir m'en passer...** Soupira d'un ton faussement dramatique le jeune homme alors que le cuisiniers posait devant lui un plat appétissant. **Mais je n'en ai pas demandé autant.**

 **\- Ah ça !** Rigola le plus vieux. **C'est pour te remercier de venir aussi souvent et de faire de si beaux compliments à un vieil homme.**

Tsunayoshi rigola de bon coeur avec le cuisinier avant de lui dire qu'il n'était pas si vieux que cela. Ce à quoi lui répondit l'homme qu'il le gâtait vraiment trop avant de lancer une discussion sur les cours du garçon, lançant celui-ci dans un discours les plus enflammé, coupé de temps à autre parce ce qu'il avait la bouche pleine de nourriture.

Mais alors que le Decimo Vongola écoutait attentivement une anecdote que lui racontait Takeshi, son téléphone sonna. Il regarda l'écran et fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran. Dans un soupir il s'excusa auprès du cuisinier et décrocha.

\- **Oui ?** Fit-il en décrochant. **Oh ! Déjà ? Bon et bien je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.** Il soupira doucement et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. **Oui, oui, j'arrive.**

L'ancien châtain raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche puis se tourna de nouveau vers le vendeur de sushis pour lui expliquer qu'il devait finalement partir plus tôt que prévu. Il paya l'homme et récupéra ce qu'il n'avait pa pu finir sur place pour le manger en route et se dirigea vers l'université d'une démarche rapide.

Dans le ciel, quelques nuages tachèrent le bleu étincelant

* * *

 **Héhé ! Voilà !  
Qu'en pensez-vous les moustiques ?**


	2. II Harès Shallow

**Haaaaaaaaaaaaaï ! Mais c'est que cette fiction a eu du succès en plus ! Si je m'attendais à ça... Merci à tous, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! J'aime beaucoup écrire celle-là et c'est toujours un boost énorme de voir que des gens apprécie de lire *3***

 **Tahury :** **Nihi ! Je suis très contente que ma fiction te plaise, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les fictions où Giotto est le papa-poule de Tsun. En fait j'adore les fictions où se mélange la première génération des Vongola et la dixième. Ils sont tellement choux ! Quand à tes questions, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : lis et tu verras ^^**

 **Akima Aya** : **Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici le second chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ^w^**

 **Caliste** **: Aha ! Je te remercie pour ton commentaire et espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! n_n**

 **Amnesia Riku :** **Merci à toi pour ta review et au plaisir de te voir également afficher sur l'écran pour ce chapitre ? Nihi ! ^^**

 **Déponia** **: Et bien, j'espère que la suite te paraîtra tout aussi intéressante ! Merci pour ta review !**

 **Yuiu** **: Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'ait plu ! En espérant qu'il en sera de même pour le second ! *w***

 **Karo :** **Haha ! C'est THE question ! Il faut lire pour le découvrir très cher ! Merci pour ta review ! *3***

 **avion en papier** **: Oui ! J'aime vraiment beaucoup les fictions avec la première génération Vongola ET la dixième. Je suis contente que ça te plaise aussi ! Et oui Tsuna est plus déterminé et sûr de lui que dans l'anime, je l'aime bien avec ce genre de caractère. Après il a fui parce qu'une bande de Martiens mal attentionnés a voulu l'utiliser comme cobaye et porteur de la nouvelle génération sur leur planète... Bref. Ce n'est évidemment pas le cas, lis et tu auras peut être la vraie réponse ^w^**

 **BONNE LECTURE ^_-**

* * *

Tsuna retourna au campus et se dépêcha d'entrer dans le hall. Il se dirigea cette fois en direction d'un jeune homme de son âge. Ce dernier était debout et secouait la tête en rythme de la musique qui sortait de ses écouteurs. Le Decimo eut un petit sourire en le voyant.

Ce garçon s'appelait Harès Shallow. C'était un étudiant américain qui avait décidé de faire ses études au Japon sur un coup de tête. Étant orphelin, il avait eu quelques difficultés au départ mais avait fini par s'en sortir avec brillo. Tsuna l'avait rencontré lors de son passage à Chicago l'an passé. C'était lors d'une bagarre dans les rues qu'ils s'étaient vus pour la première fois. Un petit gang avait décidé de donner une petite leçon à Harès parce que ce dernier était homosexuel et ne le cachait pas. Avant même de comprendre Tsuna s'était retrouvé dans la mêlée et avait donc filé un coup de main au jeune homme. Ce dernier pour le remercier lui avait proposé de lui faire gratuitement le tatouage qu'il souhaitait. Quelques jours plus tard, c'est un Tsuna tout content qui passait la porte de la boutique d'Harès. Comme vous l'auriez compris, Harès était à l'origine de sa flamme tatouée sur son cou et de son nouveau look par la même occasion.

Le jeune Shallow avait l'âge de Tsuna, soit une vingtaine d'années. Un peu plus grand que son ami, l'américain avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs méchés d'argent qui lui retombaient élégamment sur les yeux violets dans lesquels brillait constamment une lueur moqueuse. Il portait un marcel noir, qui ne laissait aucunement place à l'imagination, en dessous de la chemise de l'université de Namimori. Il avait opté pour un baggy noir et de simple converses de la même couleurs dont les lacets étaient multicolores. Sa peau était légèrement bronzée et comme Tsuna, quelques piercings perçaient sa peau : des anneaux montaient tout le long de son oreille droite tandis que seulement une pendante ornait son oreille gauche un anneau était également visible sur sa lèvre inférieure, un sur son nez et enfin deux boules d'argent entouraient son sourcil gauche.

Tsuna ricana en voyant l'allure de son ami. Harès était debout au milieu du hall en train de se rouler une cigarette. Son air légèrement blasé habituel était plaqué sur son visage et il ne prêtait aucune attention aux différents regards qui se posaient sur sa personne. Le fait que Tsuna et lui soient homosexuels avaient déjà fait le tour de la fac, voir de la ville, au plus grand damne de ces demoiselles. Et même si aimer quelqu'un du même sexe était plus facilement accepté au Japon que dans d'autres pays, il n'en était pas moins difficile de supporter les regards des autres. Mais les deux jeunes s'en fichaient pas mal.

 **\- Salut Harès !** L'américain se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un petit sourire en l'apercevant. Il était toujours amusé d'entendre Tsuna l'appeler par son prénom. Il avait bataillé pendant un long moment pour que cet abruti cesse de l'appeler Shallow-kun ou Harès-kun mais il avait vaincu la timidité de son ami. Il était très fier de lui.

 **\- Tsuna.** Le salua à son tour le tatoueur en hochant la tête dans sa direction. **Je vois que tu as fait vite.**

 **\- Et moi je vois que tu as encore séché les cours du matin.** Le taquina le plus petit.

 **\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute,** marmonna l'autre avec une moue boudeuse, **Morphée n'a pas voulu me laisser quitter le lit ce matin.**

 **\- Dit plutôt que tu as eu la flemme de te lever surtout.** Ricana le Vongola Decimo. **Comme chaque matin en fait.**

 **\- En tout cas, grâce à moi tu sais que le cours de littérature étrangère est avancé d'une heure.** Se défendit Harès sans pour autant contredire son ami.

Tsuna n'insista pas, se contentant de rigoler doucement avant de se diriger vers l'endroit où ils avaient cours. Quelle idée de déplacer les horaires de son cours au dernier moment et sans prévenir en plus ? Tsunayoshi soupira. Il était sûr qu'il n'allait y avoir quasiment personne pour le coup. Et il ne se trompa pas. Le cours allait commencer dans à peine cinq minutes et ils étaient lespremiers arrivés.

C'est dans un grommellement incompréhensible que Tsuna se dirigea vers sa place habituelle sous le gloussement amusé de son ami qui le suivait. Harès s'assit à ses côtés et ils sortirent tous deux leurs affaires de cours. Mais cette fois, Tsuna ne sortit pas son livre pour profiter de la présence de son ami. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un groupe d'élèves de leur année arriva en courant dans l'amphithéâtre que Harès prit la parole :

 **\- Tu as des nouvelles de ta famille ?** S'enquit le jeune homme en plongeant ses yeux améthystes dans ceux cyan du jeune homme.

Une autre raison pour laquelle le jeune Shallow était un de ses amis était que celui-ci l'avait rapidement démasqué en tant que héritier des Vongola et n'avait rien dit. Il l'avait appris il n'y a pas longtemps d'ailleurs. C'était un soir où les in formations avaient décidé de faire repasser la scène qu'avait fait son père à Rome. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le minuscule studio de Harès pour un travail et si Tsuna s'était sentit légèrement honteux en visionnant ce spectacle affligeant pour la seconde fois, Harès avait lui été mort de rire. Alors que Tsuna l'avait rejoint dans son hilarité, son rire s'était brusquement étranglé dans sa gorge quand son ami lui avait dit : « ** _Il est vraiment trop marrant ton père Tsun !_** » Avant de partir dans une nouvelle crise de fou rire en voyant la tête ahurie que faisait le jeune Vongola. Puis Tsuna avait passé le quart d'heure qui suivit à tenter de décrypter les paroles de Harès entre deux rires. Apparemment ce dernier l'avait reconnu le jour où il lui avait fait son tatouage mais n'avait jamais trouvé utile de lui dire parce qu'il ne comptait en aucun cas le balancer. Il l'aimait bien et estimait que si il s'était enfui, il devait y avoir une raison.

Ils s'étaient bien amusés ce soir-là.

De retour dans le présent, Harès observait tranquillement Tsuna rigoler tout seul dans son coin. Il avait des moments comme ça, il ne fallait pas vraiment chercher à comprendre. Il fallait juste attendre que ça passe.

 **\- Tu n'as pas entendu à la radio ce matin ?** Demanda alors le mafieux après s'être repris.

Harès ne fit que hausser un sourcil dans sa direction. Est-ce qu'il avait une tête à écouter la radio le _matin_? Un nouveau gloussement passa la barrière des lèvres du plus petit. Non, bien sûr que non.

 **\- Ton père s'est encore donné en spectacle ?** Insista doucement l'américain, s'amusant d'avance si c'était le cas.

 **\- Mon Dieu non !** S'exclama Tsuna avec une petite grimace en ignorant la moue déçu du tatoueur. **Daemon, Mukuro et Chrome sont en Roumanie; Asari, Knuckle, Ryohei et Yamamoto aux Etats-Unis et Papa, G et Hayato en Inde.**

Harès hocha la tête en essayant de ne pas se perdre parmi tous ces noms. Tsuna lui avait fait un topo sur sa famille pour qu'il puisse lui en parler. Il était vraiment heureux que son ami lui fasse confiance à ce point même si il devait avouer qu'il le trouvait un peu imprudent pour un futur chef de la mafia. Après tout, il n'était qu'un simple orphelin américain, rien ne prouvait qu'il était digne de cette confiance. Mais quand il avait fait la remarque à son petit Tsun, ce dernier lui avait seulement dit que c'était son petit secret. Aussi avait-il décidé de laisser tomber.

 **\- Enfin, c'est les dernières nouvelles que nous avons.** Soupira Tsuna en haussant les épaules.

 **\- Hum.** Fut la seule réponse du noir et argent pour montrer qu'il avait entendu. **Ça te dit une sortie ce soir ?**

 **\- Où ça ?** S'enquit le fugueur appréciant le changement de sujet.

 **\- J'ai entendu parler d'une boite pas mal à deux rues de mon appart.** Tsuna s'amusa du pétillement dans les iris violettes de son ami. **Tu pourras sûrement trouver de quoi te détendre !**

 **\- Harès,** le reprit gentiment le Decimo avec un doux sourire, **je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais déjà quelqu'un.**

 **\- Alalala... J'avais oublié c'est vrai...** soupira l'autre garçon d'un air faussement désolé en ignorant le haussement de sourcils significatif de son vis-à-vis.

 **\- Et puis je viens de me souvenir que ce soir je ne pouvais pas.** Harès ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le plus petit ne lui en laissa pas le temps **Je dois aller au boulot.**

 **\- Seriously ?** S'écria l'argenté clairement déçu.

Tsuna eut un petit rire à la moue boudeuse de son ami mais ne put poursuivre leur discussion parce que leur professeur entra à ce moment. Ce dernier s'excusa pour ce changement de dernière minute sans pour autant en donner les raisons et commença rapidement son cours sous marmonnements mécontents de l'américain et les gloussements du Vongola.

 **XXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXX**

Harès soupira longuement pour la énième fois de la soiré avant de finir son verre cul sec. La boite était vraiment bien, la musique était prenante et l'ambiance sensuelle. Exactement ce qu'il aimait. Et c'était un bar gay ! Que demander de plus ?

 **\- Mon petit Tsun...** Pensa le jeune homme en boudant.

C'était vraiment marrant d'embêter ce jeune mafieux étrangement innocent. De le voir rougir de gêne pour quelques allusions graveleuses avant de le voir se tortiller de manière totalement aguicheuse sur la piste après seulement quelques verres d'alcool.

Harès ricana en se rappelant de leur dernière sortie en boite. Tsuna avait été tellement éméché qu'il avait dû être celui qui protégeait sa dignité. Qu'il s'était bien marré !

Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et se leva pour rejoindre la piste de dans. Il était venu, autant en profiter même si son ami n'était pas là. Il avait bien besoin de se changer les idées. Et puis il travaillait tout le reste de la semaine alors autant en profiter !

C'est sur cette idée que le corps du jeune américain commença à bouger en rythme avec la musique. Il fit quasiment abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait pour se concentrer sur les notes assourdissantes qui résonnaient dans la petite salle et dans son corps. Le son semblait s'infiltrer dans ses entrailles pour les remuer, faisant bouger son corps à leur guise. Mais alors que l'esprit du jeune homme s'envolait petit à petit, transporté par toutes ses sensations, il sentit un regard sur lui. Intrigué, Harès ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans deux iris d'un noir d'encre dans lesquels brillaient une lueur de désir animal. Émoustillé malgré lui par ce regard sans fond, l'américain poursuivit sa danse sans détourner une seule fois les yeux.

Les yeux mi-clos et assombris par l'excitation, le jeune Shallow se déplaçait avec grâce sur la piste, attirant de nombreux regard sur sa silhouette. Mais lui ne se souciait pas des autres, il était hypnotisé par ce regard sombre qui ne le lâchait pas une seule seconde. Soudain deux mains se posèrent sur sa taille et un bassin se colla contre le sien pour se calquer sur ses mouvements. Harès se retourna pour tomber sur un homme un peu plus vieux que lui assez beau aux yeux d'un marron banal. L'étudiant cacha sa déception et se laissa mener, se collant un peu plus à l'homme derrière lui. La musique le posséda de nouveau et il ne vit plus ce regard qui l'avait tant secouer.

Après une dizaine de danses durant lesquels il était passé de bras en bras, Harès se posa au bar pour reprendre son souffle et commander un nouveau verre. Les yeux perdus dans le vide il dégustait son cocktail sans porter la moindre attention au châtain sur sa droite qui semblait vouloir lui parler. Bah, il pouvait bien parler tout seul. Harès jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone. Il était 1h 07 et il commençait déjà à s'ennuyer. Agacé, le tatoueur finit rapidement son verre et se leva pour récupérer ses affaires et sortir en snobant complètements celui qui monologuait à ses cotés depuis bien cinq minutes. Un soupir de bien être lui échappa quand la brise fraîche matinale frappa de plein fouet son corps en sueur.

Il ne put malheureusement pas profiter de cette agréable sensation qu'une voix justement désagréable le sortit de son état de bien être.

 **\- Salut beauté.** Harès ouvrit un œil qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé pour tomber sur un des hommes avec qui il avait dansé tout à l'heure. Il ne répondit pas. **Ça te dirait de venir boire un dernier verre chez moi ce soir ?**

 **\- Pas intéressé.** Claqua la voix de l'américain alors qu'il refermait les yeux.

Un corps se colla au sien et deux mains baladeuses passèrent sous sa chemise. Un claquement de langue énervée résonna dans la petite ruelle.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris dans ce que je viens de dire ?**

 **\- Allez viens.** Insista l'homme en lui mordillant le cou. **Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas...**

Maintenant franchement énervé, Harès le repoussa assez violemment et commença à s'éloigner sans un mot. Mais il ne put faire que quelques pas avant que le cliquetis de la sécurité d'un revolver retentit dans son dos. Il se stoppa et se retourna vers son agresseur pour le voir pointer un flingue sur lui avec une grimace.

 **\- Écoute** **beauté, j'ai voulu être gentil au début mais maintenant que tu as usé de toute ma patience tu ne me laisses plus le choix.** Il chargea une balle dans le canon du revolver et poursuivit avec un grand sourire. **Donc c'est soit tu me suis, soit tu ne p...**

Mais l'abruti ne put jamais finir sa phrase que déjà il s'écroulait, une balle entre les deux yeux. La dernière vision qu'il eut fut celle d'un Harès très énervé, un fusil avec de la fumé qui sortait du canon à la main.

 **\- Tch...** Le jeune homme jura d'une voix basse et colérique en fusillant le cadavre du regard. **Comment je me débarrasse de ça moi, maintenant.** Il s'approcha et s'accroupit à côté de la dépouille. **Bullshit !** Jura-t-il violemment en balançant son pied dans le corps mou de l'homme par terre.

 **\- Besoin d'aide ?** S'éleva alors une vois grave et profonde derrière lui.

Harès sursauta et se retourna vivement pour pointer son arme en direction du nouveau venu. La suite se passa très vite. Son pistolet fut projeter plus loin sur les pavés froids de la rue et il fut violemment plaqué contre un mur, un corps collé contre le sien. Il avait malgré tout eut le réflexe de sortir le couteau qu'il gardait toujours accroché à sa cuisse et avait posé la lame contre le cou de son deuxième agresseur. Ils s'étaient tous passés le mot ce soir ou quoi ? C'était quoi cette histoire ?

Furieux, Harès assassina l'homme contre lui de ses yeux violets et fut plus que surpris quand il plongea dans le regard abyssale qui l'avait tant excité un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il ne baissa pas son arme pour autant, la gardant contre la gorge de l'homme, et décida d'observer plus précisément les traits de ce dernier. L'homme était typé asiatique, les yeux en amande, la peau extrêmement blanche et les traits fins. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et fins et ils sentait contre lui la fine musculature de son agresseur à travers ses vêtements. Il était magnifique.

Harès ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour l'invectiver de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il lui passait par la tête, mais ses insultes restèrent coincées dans sa gorge d'où seul un hoquet lui échappa. Le noir contre lui venait de plaquer durement son bassin contre le sien et d'entamer de langoureux va et vient. Il sentait contre son aine l'excitation de l'homme devant lui et un gémissement sortit de sa bouche quand le noir lui mordit brusquement et avec force la clavicule. Ses jambes tremblaient et il ne pouvait que remercier son attaquant de le maintenir grâce à ses bras autour de sa taille. Un frisson de pur délice parcourir son corps quand la langue du noir passa sur la morsure et lécha le sang qui en coulait.

Harès abandonna alors toute résistance et fit passer ses bras autour des épaules de l'autre homme. Il tira sur les doux cheveux noirs et s'empara de la bouche qui le torturait si délicieusement au plus grand amusement de celui qui le surplombait. Il sentit son sourire contre ses lèvres avant de laisser un autre gémissement lui échapper quand son corps fut encore plus écraser par celui du japonais. La respiration saccadée, il pensa ironiquement que cet homme lui faisait perdre tout ses moyens alors qu'il ignorait tout de lui jusqu'à son nom. Un léger rire rauque sortit de la bouche de l'inconnu, lui envoyant de nouveau d'agréables frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale, et comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées, il prit la parole pour la première fois :

 **\- Kyoya.** Fut tout ce qu'il prononça d'une voix grave et profonde en plongeant ses yeux si intenses dans ceux mi-clos de sa victime.

Harès comprit. Il ne se présenta pourtant pas. Il voyait dans ces yeux charbons qui le faisaiten bouillir de l'intérieur qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le faire. Il savait.

 **\- Kusakabe.** Reprit-il alors d'une voix plus forte sans quitter l'argenté contre lui des yeux. Un deuxième homme apparut dans son dos et attendit sans faire la moindre remarque quand à la situation dans laquelle était son supérieur. **Débarrasse-toi du corps et rentre.**

L'homme coiffé d'une pompadoure ne fit que hocher la tête avant de faire ce qu'il lui avait été demandé et de disparaître de nouveau dans les ombres de la ruelle. Mais déjà les deux autres ne lui prêtaient plus la moindre attention. En effet, Kyoya avait passé ses mains sous la chemise de l'américain et caressait doucement la peau qui s'offrait à lui en repartant attaquer son cou de sa bouche. Harès s'agrippait comme il pouvait à ses cheveux en tentant de réprimer les soupirs et gémissements qui menaçaient de sortir de sa bouche. Cela ne plu pas au japonais qui fondit sur les lèvres rouges de son futur amant pour les torturer de la plus délicieuse des manières. C'est profondément satisfait qu'il soutira un nouveau gémissement à l'argenté. Ce dernier usa des dernières forces qui lui restaient pour le repousser légèrement et plonger ses yeux améthystes assombris par le désir dans ceux sans fin qui le fixaient intensément.

 **\- Kyoya...** Soupira-t-il difficilement. Le susnommé ne fit que hausser un sourcil légèrement moqueur.

 **\- Ce soir tu es à moi petit omnivore.** Susurra le japonais d'un ton ferme.

Ça sonnait plus comme un ordre qu'autre chose mais ce n'était pas comme si Harès était contre. La chemise du punk fut déchirer et laisser tomber par terre sans le moindre remord. **_Ce soir il allait être mangé par un loup des plus affamé._** Et ce fut la dernière pensée constructive qui traversa l'esprit embrumé de l'étudiant.

 **XXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXX**

Tsuna poussa un grognement mécontent en sortant à grands pas de son lieu de travail. Cette soirée avait été une des plus ennuyeuses de toute sa vie ! Il n'avait cessé de penser à Harès qui devait bien s'amuser de son côté. Il jeta un regard au ciel en soupirant. On ne parvenait même pas à voir les étoiles avec tous ces nuages.

Avec un peu de chance, la pluie ne viendra pas les surprendre demain...

* * *

 **Alors ? Toujours aussi enthousiastes mes p'tits choux à la crème fouettée ?**


	3. III Avancée météorologique

**Bonjour bonsoirrrrrrrrr ! Comment allez vous ? Oui je sais, je suis de plus en plus lente pour publier... Mais hey ! J'ai une vie moi aussi vous savez ? Nan mais si si je vous jure que c'est vrai XD**

 **Yuiu** **: Coucou ! Je suis très contente de voir que le déroulement te plaise. Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé créer Harès ! Une amie m'a dit que le nom faisait très cliché mais en fait ça va ! Et pour Kyoya, c'était obligé, un dieux ce doit d'être mis en avant ^w^ Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il y aura encore, je fais au feeling comme tu dis. Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! ^^**

 **Akimi Aya :** **Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Quant à ta question sur Kyoya, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre donc je ne dis rien et te laisse lire tranquillement ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira *w***

 **Sunakoo-Nee** **: Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et j'espère que ce sera le cas jusqu'à la fin. =D**

 **Merci à vous tous qui me lisez et sur ce...**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Harès ouvrit un œil puis un deuxième avec difficulté sous l'insistance du réveil qui s'égosillait sur sa table de chevet. C'est avec un geste agacé que le jeune homme fit taire la sonnerie infâme. Puis, dans un effort qui lui sembla surhumain, il tenta de se relever mais finit bien vite par abandonner. Il avait la flemme. Et surtout, le bras de Kyoya fermement enroulé autour de sa taille l'empêchait de quitter le lit. Pas qu'il ait spécialement envie de sortir de ce cocon de chaleur de toute façon.

Harès se tourna pour plonger son visage dans le torse musclé de son amant non sans grimacer à la douleur qu'il ressentait dans le bas de son dos. Kyoya grogna doucement et ses bras se raffermirent un peu plus sur le corps de l'autre jeune homme. C'est avec fascination que Harès assista à l'apparition des plus beaux yeux qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. Bien que encore embués de sommeil, il ne perdaient en aucun cas de leur intensité.

Du côté de Kyoya, se réveiller avec un corps chaud contre le sien et ouvrir les yeux pour être accueilli par deux prunelles améthystes brillants de mille éclats était de loin l'un des meilleurs réveils de sa vie. Il se surpris même à penser qu'il ne serait pas contre plusieurs réveils du même style.

Mais après tout pourquoi pas.

 **\- Kyoya...** Commença Harès avant d'être coupé par les lèvres du japonais.

Ce dernier s'amusa de la surprise qui s'afficha sur le visage de l'américain pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se reprenne et réponde au baiser. L'embrassade était douce et lente mais bien vite leurs deux corps nus collés l'un contre l'autre firent monter la température et l'intensité du baiser avec. Leurs mains se mirent en action, parcourant avec douceur la peau de l'autre qu'ils avaient passé la nuit à découvrir. Les caresses se firent plus pressantes, plus appuyées, plus précises. Kyoya s'amusait à passer plus particulièrement sur les zones sensibles du plus petit pour le plaisir de le voir haleter et soupirer. Il le mangerait bien encore une fois tiens !

 **\- Ah !** Gémit bruyamment Harès en brisant le baiser, ses mains s'agrippant violemment aux cheveux noirs du mafieux.

C'est avec un sourire satisfait que le noir fit bouger les deux doigts qu'il venait d'introduire dans l'intimité encore moite de leur nuit. Il plongea son visage dans le cou de Harès et le suçota durement jusqu'à y voir apparaître des traces de son passage. Il allait rajouter un troisième doigt mais qu'elle ne fut sa surprise de se voir repousser. Maladroitement, certes, mais assez fort pour que son corps ne touche plus celui de Harès.

 **\- Kyoya s'il te plaît...** Haleta l'argenté avec difficulté. Le gardien du nuage pensa alors que le voir le supplier ainsi lui donnait d'autant plus envie de le prendre sur le champs. **Je dois y aller, j'ai cours.**

Hibari ne répondit pas mais retira ses doigts de l'intimité de son amant, lui soutirant un grognement de frustration. Posant doucement une main sur le torse blanc devant lui, Harès le repoussa doucement alors qu'il se levait difficilement en suivant le mouvement. Kyoya se laissa lourdement retomber entre les draps sans le lâcher une seule fois des yeux. Il observa l'étudiant se mettre en position assise et faire passer ses jambes sur le bord du lit. Il ne loupa pas une miette de la peau douce qui s'offrait à lui et sous laquelle roulaient des muscles fins alors que le jeune homme s'étirait.

De son côté Harès ne cessait de se fustiger intérieurement tout en insulta Tsuna intérieurement. Non mais quelle idée d'avoir des gardiens aussi sexy et de ne pas le prévenir. Bien sûr qu'il avait reconnu le gardien du nuage des Vongola, enfin surtout parce qu'il lui avait donné son prénom mais aussi parce que Tsuna lui avait déjà parlé de sa manie d'appeler les gens « _herbivore_ » ou « _omnivore_ » dans certains cas. Il aurait bien appelé son ami pour le prévenir de la présence d'un membre de sa Famille mais il avait été légèrement _occupé_. Le moins qu'il puisse faire maintenant était de faire l'effort de venir en cours le matin pour annoncer la nouvelle à Tsuna. Il était sûr que son ami sautera de joie. Notez le sarcasme.

Comment était-il censé annoncer ce genre de chose d'ailleurs ? Il se voyait clairement pas arriver en disant « _ **Hello Tsun ! En fait cette nuit j'ai pris un pied pas possible avec ton gardien du nuage. Du coup je pense que le reste de la Famille est pas loin. Tu savais que Kyoya était un vrai dieu au lit ?**_ » Un ricanement désabusé lui échappa et il secoua la tête. Non, vraiment non.

Le jeune Shallow se leva alors pour aller prendre une douche, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas qu'il fut brutalement tiré en arrière. Il retint de justesse un petit cri de surprise et se retrouva sur les genoux de Kyoya, son dos collé au torse de son amant. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur les hanches fines de l'américain et lui offrit un sourire narquois pour seule réponse à son regard interrogateur. Qui avait dit qu'il le laisserait partir aussi facilement ? Sûrement pas lui.

 **\- Kyoy...** Commença l'argenté. Mais sa voix devint un long gémissement de plaisir et de surprise que l'homme derrière lui le pénétra jusqu'à la garde sans prévenir. **Aaaaaah !**

Kyoya mordilla gentiment la nuque offerte et le lobe de son amant tout en caressant les flancs et le torse de ses mains. Puis il souleva le bassin de Harès et le ramena de nouveau brusquement vers lui, arrachant un geignement plaintif à l'étudiant. Le bruit de succion que provoquait la pénétration ainsi que les petits cris et soupirs de Harès excitaient grandement le plus vieux qui accélérait sensiblement l'allure. Assommé par le plaisir et plongé dans une douce langueur, Harès se laissait faire docilement, n'essayant même pas de retenir les sons de plaisirs qui lui échappaient sentant parfaitement l'effet qu'ils produisaient sur celui qui le dominait. Soudain un coup de rein plus violent et plus profond que les autres amena l'argenté à la jouissance dans un long cri étouffé. Kyoya resta profondément enfoui dans les chairs chaudes du Shallow, admirant le corps arqué et en sueur qui le chevauchait mollement, les paupières à moitié fermées sur les yeux violets voilés par le plaisir et la bouche ouverte dans un cri de jouissance. Il était magnifique. Et ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut au japonais pour venir à son tour dans l'antre brûlante qui l'enserrait délicieusement.

En sentant la semence l'emplir, la respiration d'Harès eut un accroc. Son corps se mit à trembler alors que la décharge de plaisir le quittait et que la sensation cotonneuse du post-orgasme et la fatigue l'envahissaient. Kyoya le vit et se retira en douceur pour ensuite reposer le punk sur les draps et le prendre dans ses bras avec un sourire plus que satisfait. Harès lui pinça le torse, le faisant grimacer et baisser ses magnifiques yeux noirs vers lui.

 **\- Retire-moi ce sourire suffisant de ton visage immédiatement.** Grommela difficilement sans ouvrir les yeux.

 **\- Hum.** Fut tout ce qu'émit le japonais en attirant un peu plus l'autre contre lui et en plongeant ses doigts dans les mèches teintes.

 **\- Connard.** Marmonna le Shallow de façon à peine intelligible avant de laisser le brouillard de son esprit prendre possession de lui.

Hibari ricana. Il était parfait. Il le garderai bien encore un peu. Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du gardien du nuage des Vongola alors que son regard se posait sur l'être paisiblement endormi contre lui. Après quelques minutes à l'observer, Kyoya releva la tête et son regard se fit plus perçant alors que son regard voyageait à travers le petit studio étudiant dans lequel il se trouvait. Soudain son regard se mit à briller et il se retourna délicatement pour attraper son téléphone portable sans déranger le sommeil d'Harès. Il composa rapidement un numéro et attendit. Il n'eut pas à le faire bien longtemps, au bout de deux sonneries on lui répondit. Il ne laissa pas le temps à son interlocuteur d'en placer une.

 **\- Japon. Université de Namimori.**

Et il raccrocha aussi sec avant de remettre son cellulaire sur la table de chevet. Il remit son bras autour du corps de son amant et reprit ses caresses dans les cheveux argentés sans quitter la petite photo encadrée qui le narguait sur le petit bureau en face de lui. Un rictus effrayant apparut sur son visage.

 _ **Le jeu du chat et de la souris prend fin omnivore.**_

 **XXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXX**

Tsuna bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire alors qu'il quittait l'amphithéâtre en traînant des pieds. Deux heures de japonais traditionnel après une quasi nuit blanche ce n'était vraiment pas facile. Déjà que cette matière n'était pas celle qui le passionnait le plus en temps normal, ce matin avait été une véritable lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts ! Quand il pensait que Harès devait sûrement être en train de ronfler comme un bienheureux à l'heure qu'il était, il avait comme une furieuse envie d'aller le secouer pour venir le traîner en cours.

L'héritier Vongola se renfrogna et shoota dans la canette vide que l'étudiant devant lui venait de jeter par terre. Puis il s'arrêta et passa une main dans ses cheveux maintenant noir en lorgnant sur le ciel avec nostalgie. Il y avait des fois où il s'ennuyait. Et ça pouvait paraître stupide mais pour lui c'était bizarre. Ça vie avait toujours était bien trop mouvementée pour qu'il puisse ne s'ennuyer ne serait-ce qu'un instant. En même temps, quand on voyant de quels fous était composé sa Famille. Ils lui manquaient un peu quand même.

Tsuna reprit son chemin à travers le campus, plongé dans ses réflexions. Peut être devrait-il leur envoyer une lettre ? Il l'enverrait d'un autre pays pour qu'ils ne puissent pas remonter la piste jusqu'à lui. Et puis comme cela, ils auront quelques nouvelles de lui et peut être que ça rassurera un petit peu son père. Tsuna grimaça. Ou pas.

Soudain le future boss se stoppa net en se rendant compte que tout autour de lui était bien trop silencieux. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, ce n'était pas normal. L'angoisse le prit violemment alors qu'il parcourait les alentours des yeux. Personne. Mais vraiment personne. Son nœud au ventre se fit plus présent alors qu'il sentait sa super intuition s'affoler. Puis il compris.

Un long soupire las lui échappa malgré le petit sourire amusé qui prit place sur son visage. Ses yeux déguisés de bleus se mirent à briller alors qu'il reconnaissait l'énergie qui l'entourait et qui maintenait l'illusion. Il était dans une putain d'illusion. Maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention, il sentait plusieurs présences qui ne lui étaient pas inconnues. Elles étaient très faibles, certes, et peu de personnes aurait pu les sentir ainsi camouflées. Mais lui il aurait dû. C'était son cher professeur particulier qui allait être content de voir qu'il avait eu le temps de perdre en efficacité.

Mais il ne put pousser ses réflexions plus loin que deux silhouettes jaillirent des ombres et se jetèrent sur lui. Avec un nouveau soupir Tsuna laissa tomber son sac en bandoulière et brisa l'illusion d'une vague d'énergie parfaitement maîtrisée. Et c'est donc devant les élèves et les professeurs ébahis que le jeune homme mit ses deux attaquants au tapis avec une facilité déconcertante. De nouveaux hommes sortirent de leur cachette pour s'approcher de lui. Ils étaient armés cette fois. L'un d'eux s'avança de plusieurs pas tout en restant à une distance raisonnable du jeune futur Parrain et prit la parole en italien.

 **Tsuna-sama, il est bon de vous revoir vivant et en bonne santé. Même si nous vous avons retrouvé j'imagine que vous n'allez pas juste nous suivre bien gentiment, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Salut les gars.** Fit à son tour le fugueur avec un doux sourire, content de revoir ses hommes. **Je suis trop content de vous revoir ! Et oui, tu me connais trop bien Adalberto.** Son sourire se fit espiègle. **Vous avez interdiction de vous retenir comme les vieux croulants que vous êtes.**

Un rire secoua les rangs des hommes de main et des sourires dangereux apparurent sur les visages peu avenants des armoires à glace en costard qui avaient envahi la cours. Les étudiants et les enseignants étaient un peu dépassés par les événements et ce n'étaient pas les têtes peu rassurantes que leur offraient les mafieux qui allaient les rassurer. Aussi, si la plupart d'entre eux s'enfuir en courant et que certains intelligents appelaient les forces de l'ordre, quelques inconscients choisir de rester pour observer.

Pendant ce temps, les mafieux et Tsuna avaient entamé le combat sans attendre. Le jeune homme semblait danser entre les adultes alors qu'il envoyer voler ces derniers sans qu'ils n'aient put le toucher. On apercevait de temps à autre quelques petites flammes sur le front et les mains du Decimo Vongola mais aucun des spectateurs n'y prêtèrent vraiment attention. Après tout, c'était impossible. N'est-ce pas ?

Alors que Tsuna assommait l'un de ses hommes, il se retourna violemment en pointant l'arme de son précédent adversaire sur la personne qui venait d'apparaître derrière lui. Un chuintement presque indistinct lui parvint et le silence se fit de nouveau brusquement quand les deux adversaires se firent face. Tsunayoshi avait le canon de son arme pointé sur Yamamoto, son gardien de la pluie, qui avait lui-même la pointe de son katana à quelques centimètres de la gorge de son boss et ami. Tous deux avaient perdus leur sourire habituel et se fixaient dans les yeux avec un visage froid et dénué de toute expression. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité avant qu'un sifflement leur fit relever la tête et s'écarter chacun d'un bond en arrière.

Un bâton de dynamique explosa à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient quelques secondes plutôt puis un autre jeune homme aux cheveux argentés sortit du nuage de fumé, le visage tout aussi fermé et sérieux que les deux autres. Tsuna eut un sourire en reconnaissant son bras droit, Hayato. Mais avant que l'héritier Vongola ne puisse faire le moindre geste, deux bras encerclèrent sa taille et un corps se colla à son dos. Le sourire du Decimo s'agrandit et s'illumina brusquement quand il reconnut la présence de la personne derrière lui. Il se retourna lui-même dans l'étreinte de l'homme et accepta avec joie les lèvres féroces qui dévorèrent les siennes.

Mais malgré ce beau ciel bleu, une tempête se profilait à l'horizon

* * *

 **Hé hé ! Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Qui est donc cette personne qui embrasse notre petit Tsun ?  
Il va se passer quoi après ?**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous de ne pas mourir avant d'avoir lu la fin mes petits choux à la crèmes démoniaques ! ^_-**


	4. IV Ranbow-sky

**Coucou ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier ce chapitre mais vous savez, nous sommes en fin d'année scolaire. Et malheureusement pour nous tous (ou presque), fin d'année rime avec _EXAMENS_! Oooooh le gros mot !  
En gros je bosse quoi**

 **Akimi Aya :** **Hello ! Et oui, notre Kyoya est un grand coquin qui sait profiter de la vie ! Et dans ce chapitre tu auras la réponse à une de tes questions, la suite viendra plus tard ne t'inquiète pas. Merci pour ta review en tout cas, je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise ! ^w^**

 **Yuiu** **: Hey ! Attention... *tin tin tin !* Mais qui donc a embrassé notre petit Tsuna ? Le suspens est insoutenable, les mots défilent et les lignes se poursuivent ! L'histoire se forme et la solution du mystère approche ! Ha ha ha ha ! Petit délire de fin de journée... X'D Il te suffit de lire pour avoir la réponse. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que cette histoire continuera à te plaire**

 **Miss green rabbit :** **Salut salut ! Et oui ! J'ai survécu ! Bon la suite à mis du temps à apparaître mais enfin, ELLE EST LA ! (l'eau, l'eau est làààààà ! #KIRIKOU) Je te remercie pour ta review, elle m'a bien fait rire et j'espère que tu penseras toujours comme ça à la fin de ce chapitre =3**

 **Sunako-Nee** **: Coucou ! Merci pour ta review, c'est que ça fait plaisir ces petites choses là ! Je suis trop contente de voir des gens aussi enthousiastes pour cette fiction ! J'espère que tu poursuivras ta lecture avec ce bon esprit ! Ha ha ! u_u**

 **Et sur ce, je vous laisse donc...**

 **BONNE LECTURE ! ^_-**

* * *

 **IV. Ranbow-sky**

Tsunayoshi tentait de garder pied avec la réalité. Il ne devait surtout pas baisser sa garde sinon ses gardiens en profiteraient immédiatement pour le mettre à terre. Il avait bien vu dans leurs yeux toute l'inquiétude qu'il leur avait causé. Ils savaient bien que Tsuna savait se défendre, il était même le plus fort de leur génération, mais rien ne pourrait les empêcher de s'inquiéter pour leur boss.

Un nouveau gémissement échappa au Decimo, faisant sourire l'homme qui le surplombait et qui ne semblait absolument pas prêt de le lâcher. Tsuna savait qu'il était vain de tenter de garder ses esprits avec son homme qui l'embrassait de cette façon. Aussi abandonna-t-il après quelques instants et relâcha son attention qu'il gardait sur ce qui l'entourait pour passer ses bras autour du cou de son amant. Il caressa les mèches blondes entre ses doigts et se colla un peu plus contre le plus grand avant d'approfondir lui-même le baiser.

Mais comme il l'avait prévu, ses gardiens ne restèrent pas sans rien faire et n'hésitèrent pas à saisir cette occasion. Un crépitement des plus singuliers avertit le couple du danger imminent et une nouvelle explosion retentit dans le campus de l'université de Namimori. Tsuna avait sauté en même temps que son blond sans qu'aucun des deux ne se décide à lâcher l'autre. Le futur boss de Vongola n'avait pas quitté une seule fois les yeux bleus de son amant et gardait fermement ses mains accrocher à la veste militaire de ce dernier. Le militaire quant à lui, dévorait le fils de son patron des yeux, appréciant les légers changements du jeune homme. Les cheveux noirs lui allaient vraiment bien et faisaient ressortirent sa peau pâle ce qui lui donnait encore plus envie de croquer dedans. Il effleura le tatouage de Tsuna du bout des doigts, le faisant frissonner; il adorait ce tatouage. Par contre il préférait de loin la couleur d'origine des yeux de son petit-ami. Ce bleu lui rappelait bien trop ses propres yeux. L'homme fronça les sourcils avant d'offrir un sourire éclatant au Decimo dans ses bras quand il compris que c'était justement pour cette raison que le jeune homme avait choisi cette couleur de lentilles.

Tsuna gloussa devant le regard brillant de l'arcobaleno et déposa un rapide bécot sur les lèvres qu'il aimait tant de poser ses deux mains à plat sur le torse puissant de celui qui lui faisait face pour le repousser assez violemment. La seconde qui suivit, la sabre de Yamamoto fit siffler l'air à l'endroit exact où se trouvait Colonello précédemment. Le gardien de la pluie n'en fit pas grand cas et il s'élança une seconde fois en direction de son boss et ami avec la ferme intention de se venger de ses deux dernières années de recherches infructueuses. Tsuna se baissa rapidement pour esquiver et balaya le sol de ses jambes dans l'intention de déséquilibrer l'épéiste. Ce dernier sauta habilement pour éviter son attaque et tous deux s'écartèrent de nouveau d'un bond mais jamais leurs yeux ne se lâchèrent un seul instant.

Tsuna sentit Hayato s'élancer dans son dos mais le temps qu'il se retourne, la présence du gardien de la tempête avait disparu. Le fugueur fronça les sourcils et lança une vague d'énergie autour de lui avant de sauter brusquement sur le côté. Si il ne vit pas l'explosion, il sentit parfaitement le léger tremblement de la terre sous ses pieds. Il était de nouveau dans une illusion. Amusé malgré lui, Tsuna détruisit l'illusion qui l'emprisonnait et dû sa survie à son Hyper Intuition qui lui conseilla de se jeter sur le sol si il voulait sa tête sur ses épaules. Et en effet, il évita de peu les bouts pointus du trident qui lui fonçait dessus. L'une des pointes lui entailla la joue faisant couler le sang, mais c'était superficiel.

 **\- Kufufufufufufu...** Tsuna redressa la tête et répondit au sourire un peu fou de son gardien de la brume par un sourire carnassier avant de s'élancer vers lui.

 **\- Hey l'ananas qui parle !** S'écria une voix en colère. **Je t'interdis d'abîmer son si joli visage kora !**

 **\- Ta gueule Colonello !** Siffla Hayato en direction de l'arcobaleno.

 **\- Il ne me semblait pas t'avoir parlé le poulpe kora.** Lui répondit le blond de la même manière.

 **\- Et je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça blondasse !**

 **\- Le jour où tu pourras me dicter ma conduite n'est pas prêt d'arriver,** ** _bambino_ kora** **...** Persifla le soldat en pointant le canon de son arme en direction du bras droit du Decimo alors que l'argenté allumait un bâton de dynamite.

Yamamoto observait la scène avec un de ses petits sourires habituels malgré la petite pointe de désespoir devant le comportement de son aîné et de son amant. Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre la fin des combats pour se chercher des poux ? Un peu partout autour d'eux, leurs hommes s'étaient remis de leur confrontation avec le fils du chef Vongola et observaient tranquillement leurs supérieurs avec amusement. Un petit rire échappa au gardien de la pluie alors que son regard était de nouveau attiré par Mukuro et Tsuna. Les coups que s'échangeaient les deux jeunes hommes étaient rapides et précis, aucun de leurs gestes n'étaient superflues. Tsuna semblait avoir trouvé le temps de s'améliorer en combat rapproché. Yamamoto écarquilla les yeux et s'accroupit soudainement pour éviter de se faire percuter par le corps de l'illusionniste qui atterrit souplement sur ses jambes quelques mètres plus loin.

 **\- Et bien mon petit Tsuna,** susurra Mukuro, **je suis heureux de voir que tu n'as pas faibli en deux ans.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas Mukuro, je serais toujours capable de te mettre à terre.** Fut la réponse amusé du Decimo.

Tsuna se tourna ensuite vers Yamamoto qui s'était relevé et n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place, se contentant d'observer son ami d'enfance. Yamamoto remarqua la lueur nouvelle qui brillait dans les yeux de son boss malgré les lentilles de celui-ci et après quelques minutes de silence, il rangea son sabre dans son fourreau et offrit un petit sourire à Tsuna. Sourire qui lui fut rendu puissance mille avant que le descendant de la famille Vongola ne s'avance vers lui pour pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras. Yamamoto lui rendit son accolade sans hésitation sans tenir compte des regards noirs que lui lançaient deux abrutis dans son dos.

 **\- Vous m'avez manqué.** Souffla Tsuna.

 **\- Et je suis soulagé de t'avoir retrouvé.** Les yeux noisettes du gardien de la pluie se firent plus durs. **Par contre tu ne nous refais plus jamais un coup pareil.**

 **\- Promis, la prochaine fois je vous préviens.**

 **\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois surtout !** Mais seul un ricanement lui répondit, le faisant grogner.

Tsuna s'écarta un peu du brun et plongea son regard dans celui orageux de son bras droit. Tous deux restèrent immobiles, se contentant de se fixer dans le blanc des yeux. Le Decimo eut un petit sourire timide en guise d'excuse mais son air déterminé fit bien comprendre à l'argenté qu'il ne regrettait absolument pas son geste.

 **\- Je vais bien.** Fut tout ce que prononça le jeune boss mafieux d'une voix rassurante.

Une personne lambda n'aurait remarqué aucun changement chez Hayato mais ses amis virent ses muscles se détendre légèrement et sa posture se faire plus décontractée tandis que ses yeux s'adoucissaient de manière imperceptible. Yamamoto sourit doucement et alla se placer à côté de son petit-ami alors que ce dernier sortait une cigarette et l'allumait de façon presque mécanique.

Tsuna fut soulagé de la réaction de ses plus précieux amis. Il savait que pour Hayato, seule son inquiétude était apaisée, il ne l'avait pas encore pardonné. Même chose pour Yamamoto. Sauf que pour ce dernier une explication succincte des raisons de sa fugue lui suffirait sûrement alors que pour l'homme bombe, seul le temps pourra faire avancer les choses. Pour Mukuro, ils avaient eu une petite discussion lors de leur petite confrontation et Tsuna savait que l'illusionniste c'était un peu inquiété mais que ce genre de chose lui passaient un peu au-dessus de la tête. Il savait d'expérience que se sera la même chose pour Hibari et Ryohei. Chrome sera sûrement bien trop heureuse de le retrouver pour lui en vouloir et puis cette fille était bien trop gentille pour pouvoir s'énerver contre lui. Oh et Lambo allait pleurer pendant quelques jours et le coller jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que Tsuna ne tente pas une nouvelle fugue, c'est-à-dire pendant quelques mois.

En fait le plus compliqué à gérer sera son père, Reborn. Les autres vieux allaient à tous les coups juste se foutre de sa tête lors de ses deux confrontations. Une grimace déforma le visage de Tsuna qui n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

Alors que le jeune homme se demandait sérieusement si il n'allait pas prolonger ses «vacances» pour retarder cela et pour pouvoir s'y préparer psychologiquement. Colonello s'approcha de lui et l'enferma dans ses bras en plongeant son visage dans les mèches folles de Tsuna. Ce dernier soupira de bonheur et s'appuya un peu plus contre le corps de l'arcobaleno en décidant finalement qu'il ne servait à rien de retarder l'inévitable. Tsunayoshi se demanda pendant un instant si Colonello lui en voudrait pour être parti comme ça sans prévenir et en ne donnant quasiment aucune nouvelle pendant deux ans. Le souffle chaud du blond effleura alors son oreille.

 **\- Nous réglerons ça dans le lit mon petit lion...** Susurra-t-il d'une voix délicieusement grave.

À croire qu'il lisait dans ses pensées. Tsuna ne répondit pas et hocha simplement la tête en imaginant parfaitement le sourire lubrique qui devait habiller les lèvres du soldat contre lui. Un petit rougissement couvrit ses joues alors que son cerveau lui envoyait des images sexy de Colonello dans un lit avec plus ou moins de vêtements. Cet homme lui plaisait décidément beaucoup trop.  
Au moins, il était sûr d'avoir des retrouvailles dignes de ce nom avec Colonello. Deux ans d'abstinence c'était beaucoup trop long !

 **\- Tsun !** L'interpellé se tourna en direction de cette voix qu'il ne connaissait trop bien.

Il aperçu Harès arriver vers lui de cette démarche calme et tranquille qui le caractérisait si bien malgré un léger boitement. Le jeune homme aux cheveux teintés de noir se demanda pendant un instant si son ami s'était blessé et si il avait encore créé des problèmes. Non parce que Harès était un peu un aimant à problèmes. Un peu comme lui en fait.

Les doutes de Tsuna furent confirmés quand il vit la silhouette qui suivait son ami comme une ombre. Il reconnut rapidement la démarche féline et l'aura dangereuse de l'homme et retint un long soupir de désespoir en rassemblant tous les morceaux. Il comprenait maintenant comment sa Famille avait réussi à lui mettre la main dessus plus tôt que ce qu'il avait prévu.

N'empêche, combien y avait-il de chance pour que la nouvelle conquête de Harès soit Hibari Kyoya ? C'était à se demander si le hasard ne se foutait pas un peu de sa gueule...

Il savait que Kyoya n'était jamais satisfait après seulement une nuit. En fait, Tsuna était presque surpris que son ami ait réussi à s'échapper des draps avant la fin de l'après midi. Comment savait-il cela ? À votre avis. Il n'y avait clairement pas trente-six solutions pour savoir ce genre de choses sur Hibari.

 **\- Toujours vivant mon petit Tsun ?** Demanda l'américain d'une voix un peu inquiète quand il fut devant lui.

 **Oui.** Tsuna jeta un regard à son gardien du nuage alors que celui-ci le salua d'un signe de tête, montrant par ce simple geste qu'il était content de revoir son ami. **Et tu comptais me le dire quand en fait ?** Harès eut le bon sens de paraître gêné.

 **\- Ben en fait c'était la première que j'ai pensé à faire mais bizarrement cette idée m'est sortie de la tête.** Marmonna le punk en lançant un regard explicite à Kyoya qui lui répondit par un rictus satisfait.

 **\- Je vois ça...**

Voyant que Tsuna ne lui en voulait pas beaucoup, Harès laissa son regard faire le tour des mafieux présents. Il reconnut les gardiens dont son camarade lui avait parlé et ne put s'empêcher de se faire la remarque que Tsuna avait bien de la chance d'être entouré de beaux gosses. Enfin, de ce qu'il savait de leur caractère et de leurs fâcheuse tendance à causer des catastrophes de façon quotidienne, il ne savait plus trop si c'était vraiment une chance. Lorsqu'il remarqua enfin l'homme qui tenait son petit Tsun dans ses bras, il ne put s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux.

 **\- Alors c'est toi le fameux Colonello ?** Demanda Harès à au soldat.

L'arcobaleno l'observa un peu méfiant mais hocha tout de même la tête. Harès siffla, appréciateur, et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Tsuna.

 **- _Beautiful_ ****! Vraiment très bon choix mon petit Tsun.** Le Decimo leva les yeux au ciel avec amusement. **C'est un véritable plaisir pour les yeux.**

Colonello et tous les autres observèrent ce curieux individu sans trop savoir comment réagir tandis que Tsuna gloussait de la bêtise de son ami. Cependant Hibari ne sembla pas apprécier le fait que son amant regarde ainsi un autre homme. Il attrapa l'étudiant par la taille et le plaqua contre son torse à la surprise de ce dernier.

 **\- Kyoya ?** Interpella le Shallow légèrement agacé. **Kyoya, est-ce que tu peux me lâcher s'il te plaît ?**

 **\- Hn.** fut la seule réponse qu'il reçu du mafieux sans pour autant que celui-ci ne fasse cequi lui avait été demandé.

Harès soupira mais décida que finalement il était bien là. Yamamoto observait attentivement l'étranger alors que à côté de lui, Hayato semblait avoir du mal à se remettre de sa surprise. C'est ce moment que choisit Mukuro pour se faire remarquer par son ennemi naturel préféré.

 **\- Mon alouette préférée a enfin décidé de venir me divertir !** Hibari le regarda avec tout le mépris dont il était capable.

 **\- Dégage ananas sur pattes.** Asséna-t-il froidement sans que cela n'arrête le susnommé.

 **\- Kufufufufu... Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.** L'illusionniste se mit à littéralement Harès du regard. **C'est un beau morceau que tu as là l'alouette.**

 **\- Dégage ou je te mords à mort.** Se hérissa immédiatement le gardien du nuage.

 **\- Tu me laisserais y goûter un peu ?**

Mukuro s'approcha du couple et avança son visage à quelques millimètres de celui de Harès qui se disait qu'il devrait peut être pas se mettre entre ces deux-là. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit, Mukuro fit passer sa langue sur ses lèvres avec une sensualité qui laissa le pauvre américain tout chose. Le gardien de la brume sauta vivement en arrière pour éviter un tonfa meurtrier.

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois pouvoir faire avec tes cures dents inoffensifs ?** Ricana Mukuro en se mettant en garde.

 **\- Je vais te mordre à mort !**

Tsuna eut un claquement de langue agacé mais n'intervint pas entre les deux adversaires, préférant rester avec Colonello qui lui observait tout ce petit monde avec amusement. Harès qui avait réussi à s'échapper, se reprit bien vite et après un regard pour Tsuna, il se tourna vers les autres hommes des Vongola.

 **\- Je m'appelle Harès Shallow, _nice to meet you_. Je suis américain, j'ai 21 ans, je suis un camarade de promotion de Tsuna et tatoueur à mes heures perdues.**

Yamamoto et Hayato se présentèrent à leur tour, décidant d'accepter le jeune homme parce qu'il était ami avec leur boss. Ils allaient tout de même le garder à l'œil, histoire de. Tous les hommes voulurent alors se présenter à leur tour à l'américain, créant un joyeux brouhaha.

Puis Adalberto s'approcha alors de Tsuna et de Colonello pour parler au premier.

 **- _Tsuna-sama, Reborn-san me fait dire qu'il vous attend à l'aéroport avec Alaude-sama pour rentrer au pays._**

À ces mots, le silence se fit petit à petit et Tsuna blanchit drastiquement sous les regards goguenards à peine voilés de ses subordonnés et amis. Même Mukuro et Kyoya avaient cessé de se battre pour observer sa réaction avec une satisfaction malsaine. Tsuna déglutit et les fusilla tous des yeux avant de pincer le bras de son amant le plus fort qu'il put quand il l'entendit glousser. Colonello siffla imperceptiblement de douleur mais cessa de se moquer. Le Decimo leva les yeux vers ses hommes et il vit que même Harès le regardait avec un mélange de pitié et d'amusement, bien qu'il essaye de le cacher.  
 _ **Bande de traîtres...**_

Si un léger arc-en-ciel avait éclairé le début de cette journée, une catastrophe naturelle était encore à venir...

* * *

 **Haha ! Chapitre 4 fini !  
Oh et ne ralez pas hein ! Ce chapitre est le plus long de cette fiction je vous signale ^^**

 **Qu'elles ont été vos impressions chers amis ? Que pensez-vous que Tsuna va devoir subir ? A quelle fureur va-t-il devoir faire face ? Qu'elles seront les conséquences de ses actes ?  
Mais surtout, question primordiale dont nous attendons la réponse depuis le premier chapitre : Qu'elle est donc la raison qui a poussé notre cher Decimo à quitter ses amis, sa Famille, son amant, en cachette ? A disparaître sans la moindre nouvelle pendant presquedeux longues années ?**

 **Suite au prochain épisode !**


	5. V Quotidien retrouvé

**Salut ! Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette courte fiction. Je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis à publier cette dernière partie mais mon amie la flemme m'a rattrapper.**

 **Yuiu :** **Hey ! J'adore le couple Colonello x Tsuna et c'est vrai qu'il est très rare ! C'est beaucoup trop dommage ! En tout cas je suis contente que ça t'ai plû. Et pour ce qui est de tes questions, t'auras les réponses dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review ^w^**

 **Guest :** **Aaaaaaah ! Je suis trop contente de voir que d'autres personnes aiment le couple de Colonello et Tsuna ! Ils sont bien trop chous ensemble je trouve ! Vraiment merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. *w***

 **Akimi Aya** **: Oh mais non ! Tu sais bien que Reborn ne ferait jamaaaaaaaaaaaais de mal à notre petit Tsun ! Ha ha ha ! Merci beuacoup pour ta review ^^**

 **Guest** **: Ha ha ha ! Merci pour ta review ! Et voici donc le dernier chapitre où tu auras peut être la réponses à tes questions et à tes attentes... ou pas ! XD**

 **Claraseth : Merci beaucou ppour ta review !**

 **Et sur ce...**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **V. Quotidien retrouvé**

 **\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là déchet ?**

 **\- J'essaye d'éviter Reborn qui cherche à tout prix à m'entraîner aujourd'hui.** Grommela Tsuna en s'asseyant en face du chef de la Varia.

Il était de mauvaise humeur. Son tuteur avait débarqué dans ses quartiers pour lui tirer dessus alors qu'il prenait du bon temps avec son amant. Colonello, furieux, avait bien tenté de virer son collègue mais Tsuna avait bien vite dû s'échapper pour éviter que sa chambre ne finisse en cendres.

Mais il était désormais très frustrer.

 **\- Et depuis quand mon bureau est une cachette pour les ordures ?**

 **\- Depuis que tu es dedans Xanxus.** Ricana Tsuna fier de sa blague.

Un cri rageur échappa au plus vieux alors qu'il pointait son arme en direction de la tête de son boss préféré.

 **\- Si je me fais attraper à cause de toi Xanxus, je dirai à Squalo que c'est toi qui à mis la teinture rose dans son shampooing.** Menaça le petit brun avec un rictus amusé.

Xanxus tressaillit et finit par baisser lentement son arme en fusillant Tsuna de ses yeux rouges. Pas le moins du monde intimidé, Tsuna se contenta de luis sourire narquoisement, sachant parfaitement que son vis-à-vis redoutait l'abstinence que pouvait lui infliger son amant. Cela faisait quelques années déjà que le Decimo Vongola ne redoutait plus le terrible regard de son cousin éloigné.

 **\- Un jour je te tuerai déchet !**

 **\- Ça fait des années que tu me le répètes Xanxus.** Soupira Tsuna avec un air faussement déçu. **Tu commences à radoter mon vieux.**

 **\- Que...** S'étrangla presque Xanxus sous la surprise.

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase que Tsuna se tendit brusquement sur son siège, son regard caramel légèrement apeuré. Une aura des plus meurtrières rendit l'atmosphère étouffant, faisant se tendre aussi le chef de la Varia. Xanxus comprit alors pourquoi son cher boss fuyait le hitman. Il ne souhaiterait pas non plus être dans les parages lorsque Reborn état dans cet état là. Alors quand ce dernier voulait vous entraîner... la meilleure solution restait la fuite.

Et c'est ce que firent les deux descendants de la grande Famiglia Vongola. Ils s'échappèrent avant que l'arcobaleno du ciel ne débarque.

 **XXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXX**

De l'autre côté du manoir, quelqu'un d'autre fuyait pour sa survie. Sortant du manoir Vongola et s'enfonçant dans l'immense jardin de la propriété en prenant bien garde à cacher sa présence. Arme à la main, le jeune homme ne cessait de jurer en anglais contre les beaux gosses insatiables et psychopathes. Et oui, vous avez deviné, ce jeune homme était bien Harès Shallow. Ce dernier tentait de fuir ses deux amants qui avaient décidé que aujourd'hui seulement un seul d'entre eux aurait le droit de profiter de lui. Sauf que voilà, Harès n'étant pas de cet avis et ne désirant pas finir avec un trident ou un tonfa dans le corps, (sans aucun mauvais jeu de mots !) avait pris les jambes à son cou.

Il allait pas se partager en deux juste pour leur bon plaisir. Et puis après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé, il avait déjà bien assez mal aux fesses !

Un grognement échappa à l'argenté alors qu'il se trouvait bloquer par une haie. Mais une présence s'approchant de lui le poussa à accélérer l'allure. Seulement voilà, il n'avait même pas parcouru vingt mètre qu'une sensation qui ne lui était pas inconnue le pris aux tripes. Harès se stoppa en poussant un cri frustré. Il se retourna brusquement pour tirer sur la silhouette derrière lui. Le coup de feu résonna dans les jardins mais il su qu'il n'avait pas réussi à toucher son poursuivant.

 **\- Kufufufufufufu...** Entendit l'américain juste dans son dos. Et dieu qu'il pouvait haïr ce rire à cet instant précis. **Je vois que tu ne sais toujours pas comment t'échapper de mes illusions.**

Harès frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud de son amant contre sa nuque. Une grimace déforma ses traits fins et il donna un grand coup de coude à Mukuro avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois, le poing en avant. Le gardien de la brume para tous ses coups mais l'ayant prévu, le punk appuya sur la gâchette de son revolver dont le canon était pointé sur le ventre de l'autre homme. Malheureusement Mukuro réussi à dévier son coup et la balle ne rencontra que du vide pour la seconde fois. Le revolver tomba sur le sol et Harès se trouva plaquer contre le torse de l'illusioniste sans aucun échappatoire.

 **\- Tant de violence dans un si petit corps.** Susurra Mukuro avec un sourire satisfait qui fit se plisser de colère les yeux du jeune homme dans ses bras.

 **- _Fucking bast..._** Mais la fin de son insulte mourut dans sa gorge quand le plus vieux s'attaqua à ses lèvres entrechoquant leurs dents.

Surpris, le Shallow ne réagit pas immédiatement, permettant au gardien Vongola de pénétrer sa bouche de sa langue. Un gémissement échappa au plus petit qui, reprenant ses esprits mordit les lèvres qui l'agressaient de toutes ses forces. Mukuro eut un grondement mécontent et s'écarta légèrement des lèvres de son amant pour lécher le sang qui coulait désormais des siennes.

 **\- Le chaton sort ses griffes à ce que je vois.** Siffla-t-il entre ses dents avant d'attraper les cheveux argentés de Harès pour tirer violemment dessus.

Seule une grimace prouva la douleur que cela causa à Harès. Mukuro n'y fit pas attention et se pencha vers la peau tentatrice qui lui faisait face.

 **\- Il va falloir revoir ton éducation petit chat.** Poursuivit-il dans son cou, appréciant les frissons qui parcouraient le corps contre lui.

Dans un soupir, Harès s'abandonna finalement au désir qui parcourait ses veines et passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Mukuro, le griffant délibérément au passage. Mais cela ne fit qu'élargir le sourire de ce dernier. Soudain une autre paire de bras passa autour de la taille du Shallow et une voix grave souffla à ses oreilles.

 **\- Vous comptiez commencer sans moi ?**

Les dents du nouvel arrivant s'attaquèrent à son lobe, le faisant soupirer. Mais alors que Harès sentait son bas ventre commencer à prendre feu, une aura glaçante entoura Mukuro. Hibari offrit un rictus provocateur à l'illusionniste en retour et ne bougea pas d'un pouce, allant même jusqu'à resserrer sa prise sur le jeune homme coincé entre eux.

Agacé au plus haut point en sachant que ces deux abrutis s'apprêtaient encore une fois à se battre, Harès pris un de ses poignards dans chaque mains et pointa chacune des lames sur les bijoux de famille des gardiens Vongola. Les deux hommes se tendirent et baissèrent leur yeux sur lui avec un semblant d'anticipation dans leurs yeux.

 **\- Je vous interdis de recommencer vous battre.** Gronda-t-il d'une voix froide, ses yeux améthystes brillants de colère.

Hibari haussa un sourcil et Mukuro ricana encore une fois de rire si caractéristique.

 **\- Tu nous interdis chaton ?** Se moqua-t-il mais il se tut en sentant l'arme faire pression sur son sexe.

 **\- Vous continuerez tout à l'heure.** Poursuivit-il en rangeant gentiment ses armes avant de reprendre d'une voix chaude et sensuelle. **Mais d'abord vous prenez votre responsabilité et vous vous occupez de moi.**

Sa dernière phrase avait été dite sur un ton presque ronronnant alors qu'il se frottait sans vergogne contre les deux corps parfaits de ses hommes, leur arrachant à chacun un grondement de désir. N'y tenant plus, Mukuro s'empara de nouveau des lèvres de l'américain tandis que les mains d'Hibari arrachaient leurs vêtements.

 **XXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXX**

De la terrasse du manoir, Giotto observait tout ce petit monde avec un sourire satisfait. Son fils était enfin de retour la maison. Malgré le fait que Tsuna soit plus à même de se défendre contre tout genre de menace, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se faire du mauvais sang pour lui. Après tout, il était son fils unique, son plus grand trésor depuis que sa mère les avait trahis pour une famiglia ennemie.

Il avait quand même eut très peur de perdre son petit Tsuna. En fait il ne pensait pas avoir déjà eu aussi peur dans sa vie que durant ces deux années.

Mais malgré cela, il n'avait pu que comprendre le jeune homme de 21 ans lorsque celui-ci lui avait expliqué vouloir un semblant de vie normale et libre de toute responsabilité même pendant seulement deux ans. Par contre, même si la plupart d'entre eux avait compris ce besoin de liberté de Tsunayoshi, rares étaient ceux qui lui avaient véritablement pardonné sa fugue. Et ça ils les membres de la Famille Vongola le faisait bien comprendre à l'Héritier au plus grand amusement de Giotto qui ne faisait rien pour les arrêter. Ainsi, depuis le retour de Tsuna, le manoir semblait avoir repris vie après deux ans de vide. Tout était redevenu comme avant.

Enfin, à quelques détails près...

Soudain un hurlement perçant et une explosion firent trembler les murs du manoir mais Giotto ne fut pas inquiété une seule seconde. Reborn devait avoir trouvé son fils. Giotto savait à quel point le hitman pouvait être dur et sadique mais il lui faisait confiance pour tout de même lui ramener son fils vivant et en un seul morceau. De toute façon, si il devait arriver quoi que ce soit à son fils chéri à cause de lui, Reborn finirait sur le canapé pendant une durée indéterminée avec interdiction de le toucher. Un sourire sadique assombrit les traits habituellement doux de Giotto. Et puis, il savait bien que malgré ce que laissait croire l'arcobaleno du ciel, la disparition de son élève l'avait touchée presque autant que lui. Il n'eut même pas à attendre trop longtemps avant qu'un second hurlement ne retentisse dans les jardins.

 **\- VOOOOOOOOOOOOI ! IL Y A DES CHAMBRES POUR ÇA BANDE DE DÉPRAVÉ** **S !**

Un ricanement échappa a boss Vongola alors qu'il portait son verre à ses lèvres.  
Oui, son fils lui avait manqué.

Et aujourd'hui le ciel était d'un bleu magnifique

* * *

 **Et voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !  
C'est finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas trop déçus ça va ? **

**A plus mes petits poulets des bois !  
** **BBBP ^_-**


End file.
